


The Last Goodbye

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Just a little something I cooked up when listening to this song on the way home. We delve into Bilbo's mind a little with a cameo of Frodo and talk of Thorin, Fili, and Kili.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Last Goodbye

"I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover  
My fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye"

Bilbo sighs and looks around his home. He had finally retrieved all of his belongings that were sold in the auction and has just finished putting them back. It feels good to be back home but also out of place. The quest had changed him and being stationary once again will take some time getting used to. Bilbo takes a deep breath and turns around, taking in his front hallway. His eyes land on the pile of gifts he had received from the Dwarves.

"Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea"

Bilbo feels the emotions rise up and he quickly pushes them back down. He will never forget the members of the company, especially those they lost. Taking a stuttering breath, Bilbo walks over and grabs the pile of gifts. He carries it over to his mother’s glory box and opens it up. Gently, the Hobbit sets his gifts inside the box and closes the lid.

"Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow and winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell"

His eyes fall on a mud encrusted section of the lid and Bilbo feels the tears well up. The Hobbit sits on the floor, a hand on the spot next to the mud and the tears begin to fall freely. Neither one of those boys, nor Thorin, deserved what had happened to them. Now, all that is left of them is their memory. Bilbo feels something in his pocket and pulls it out. He looks down at it with bleary eyes and sees it’s the acorn he had taken for Beorn’s house. A sob escapes him and Bilbo feels the tears wet on his face once again.

"Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me"

Many, many years later, Bilbo looks over at his nephew running around his home. Bilbo lets out a chuckle and shakes his head at the boys antics. Frodo runs passed him and into the front hall and begins running in a circle. With a sigh, the older Hobbit wonders where the boy gets all of his energy.

"Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away"

Bilbo remembers two other boys that seemed to have boundless energy as well. At the thought, Bilbo looks out his window at his garden. His eyes drift to the Oak tree growing in the middle of it. The big Oak tree seems to watch over the garden and him. However, most importantly, the Oak tree watches over two bushes at the foot of it. In the bright, warm months, blue flowers would blossom upon those bushes.

"Over hill, and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea  
To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home"

“Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo’s small voice calls out to him. Bilbo turns and looks over at his nephew. 

“Yes Frodo my dear boy,” he answers with a gentle smile when he finds Frodo by the glory box. The older Hobbit walks over to his nephew and kneels down to the young Hobbit’s height.

“Why don’t you ever clean this mud off here?” Frodo asks as he points to the mud stain and looks at his uncle.

“Because it reminds me,” Bilbo says as his mind goes back to years earlier.

“Reminds you of what?” Frodo asks with furrowed eyebrows. Bilbo’s mind drifts to the brother’s and uncle before he looks back at Frodo.

“It reminds me to never take anything for granted. Not even the small things,” Bilbo answers as he feels his eyes misting over.

“Oh,” Frodo says as his eyebrows furrow more and his nose scrunches up. He glances at the dirt on the glory box and then back at his uncle. “Not even dirt?”

"And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell"

“Especially not dirt,” Bilbo replies as he rests a hand on the young boys head and gives Frodo a sad smile.

"I bid you all a very fond farewell"


End file.
